


POTG

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [16]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Competition, Crucible, Fictober 2019, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt 22: "We could have a chance."





	POTG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breadisjelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadisjelly/gifts).

"We could have a chance!" Beowulf shouted over comms to the team. "We gotta group up to win." 

"That's a stupid idea. If they use a super, we're all dead!" Seraph shouted back, narrowly dodging a bullet.

"I'm gonna have to agree with the rabbit." 

If they weren't in the Crucible and on the same team, Seraph would've shot the Warlock. She hated stupid nicknames like that.

"Teammate down," Seraph's ghost said over comms.

Of course the other Hunter got surrounded on the other side of the arena and downed by the enemies. 

"Tied, and three minutes left." Shaxx said across everyone's comms. 

"We're running out of time!" 

Seraph groaned. "Fine! We'll do your tactic! Everyone group up." 

Although Seraph called to group up, she clambered up to a high point to be on the watch. She could alert her team to the enemy team's position so they could unleash hell. 

"Two Titans and a Warlock are coming from the East. Don't know where the others are." 

"I'm setting down my Well of Radiance," The name-calling Warlock said. "Let's do this." 

Seraph could hear multiple supers being casted among the fire of bullets. She followed up the rear, using her Golden Gun to drop two enemy Guardians. 

There was a moment of silence before Shaxx rang out, "All enemies down. All lives expended. Total victory!"

All of Seraph's teammates cheered for their win. Beowulf ran over to Seraph for a winner's hug and to rub it in that his tactic was the winning play. Seraph just rolled her eyes and hugged him back.


End file.
